


Ojos grises

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, father - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion está preocupado por la llegada de su primogénito, ya que la cosa se ha complicado más de lo que se pensaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos grises

Llegas a casa lo más pronto posible tras recibir aquella lechuza. La nota dice que tu esposa tiene complicaciones con el parto y debes asistir. Subes las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras suplicas a Merlín que estén bien.

Entras.

Ves a Walburga en la cama, débil. Te informan de que el bebé es un varón y que está sano. Ambos lo están. Coges a tu primogénito con delicadeza. Pesa más de lo que esperas. El pequeño parpadea varias veces y abre sus diminutos ojos. Son grises como los tuyos.

Sonríes.

Te sorprende pensar que ese sea tu motivo para hacerlo.


End file.
